Paige Matthews
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Paige´s history. Paige is a character in The Charming Dead, Walking With The Witches, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Something's End This Way Nears, and the Charmed Rewrites. Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. In Charming Dead, Prue and Paige have met. In Charmed Rewrites, Paige grows up her three sisters and Prue never dies. As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, and the ability to produce light. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, and divine for information, along with other typical Whitelighter-powers. Furthermore, Paige can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Besides her duties as a Charmed One, Paige is a full-time Whitelighter, and works as a recruiter for Magic School (WWTW and Charmed Rewrites). In Charming Dead, she's a survivor of the apocalypse. The Charming Dead Paige has appeared in all of the episodes of The Charming Dead, and has used her whitelighter powers of orbing and telekinetic orbing several times. It could be speculated that she may have a possible crush on Daryl Dixon or at least be a good match for him, however no evidence has been provided to confirm this. When at the CDC, Jenner had checked Paige's blood and he told Phoebe that since Paige was half-whitelighter; she was half-dead, which meant it could be possible that Paige maybe immune to the virus. However this could be a coincidence and with the CDC gone, no tests or labs can be performed to confirm this theory. Paige went with Prue, Rick, Carl and Shane to look for Sophia. When she and Carl were looking at a deer, a huntsman accidentally shot her. She is currently recovering at the Greene farm from an operation performed by Hershel Greene to remove the bullet fragments from her body. Walking With The Witches Paige has appeared in several episodes of Walking With The Witches. She had been mentioned in the first few of episodes. Paige had finally got to meet her cousin Carl at P3; weeks before Piper and Leo's wedding anniversary party. Paige had taken an instant like to him. It had been revealed that Xander Harris is Paige's twin (them being born at the same time; but from different fathers). It was also revealed that the Elders had knew about Paige all along and that she could have been raised with her sisters, but the Elders knew she would be needed to reconstitute the Charmed Ones and that Patty Halliwell feared them and would do anything to protect her daughter. Later on in the story, Paige appears more and her character has developed more. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Paige has appeared in few episodes of Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. Paige works with her sisters to bring Prue back from wherever she'd been sent to. Something's End This Way Nears Paige has appeared in most of the episodes of Something's End This Way Nears. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige has successfully brought Prue back to the present along with another Superwitch. Paige is told of the future and has to help stop the apocalypse. Paige and Phoebe also try to tap into the power of the B.O.S Athame. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own. * Photokinesis: The ability of create and manipulating light. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With Whitelighter blood inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paige has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers Gallery 2017-07-26_17-14-48.jpg|Walker Paige: One arrow had finally taken her out and one more arrow will do the same. 2017-07-26_17-20-09.gif|Walker Paige: One arrow had finally taken her out and one more arrow will do the same. (GIF) Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Paige Matthews - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Characters Category:Charming Dead Category:Charmed Ones Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Females